In a SiP (System in Package), a plurality of semiconductor chips are often accommodated in one package in order to reduce a package size. In this case, semiconductor chips are often stacked. However, a package having a structure without stacking the semiconductor chips is also known.
For the package having the structure without stacking the semiconductor chips, there is known a package with an outer lead for each chip or a package with an outer lead common to the respective chips.
However, when a signal is exchanged between semiconductor chips of a conventional package, regions in which outer leads are formed are needed, resulting in an increase in package size of a semiconductor device.